percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Light- Chapter 11
Kayla's POV I felt as if I was just hit in the head. Because of me Christopher collapsed, because of me monsters came and attack. And because of me hundreds of students are in danger. I was stupid to think tat monsters wont follow. I was stupid to think that I would be safe. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw him, staring at me. His eyes was as black as coal and his hair it was blonde white. He hold out his hand and I know immediately what he wants. I put my hand on top of his. Christopher, today will the final day you will see me. You and I are not for each other. I found myself inside a room which is as dark as the night. Everywhere I see is a container, inside is a creature that I have never seen in my entire life. "Do you like my collection?" He asked. Smiling at me with that dark smile of his. It was just then I realize that I made a mistake, I shouldn't have took his hand, I shouldn't have believed him. All he wants is a creature for his collection...and I'm sure he will made me the last one of my kind there is "Now now. Why don't you lie down on this bed and tomorrow we'll talk about things." "I don't want to lie down! Take me home!" I cried "Wasn't it you who took my hand? Wasn't it you who said yes? And beside where will you go home? The House of Night? You don't belong there! You're a monster! You're not human and you're not a vampire. What are you? You're a monster Kayla and you belong only with me. And no one else." Funny how it seems that in this time I found time remember how only yesterday. Christopher asked me for a date. I remember his brown sparkling eyes and black hair like it was only yesterday. It was lunch and as usual Luke , Christopher, Rachel and I are sitting together eating healthy foods, talking about school stuffs and gossips. Actually Christopher and I are just starring at Luke and Rachel as they talk because honestly we don't care about what they were talking about. And as soon as they finish eating they let Christopher and I alone,they didn't even wait for us. Aren't they great friends? "So I was thinking...." Christopher started "About?" I asked acting like bored but in reality I was really excited. "Well..since you and I are.." "Okay continue please." "kissing and stuff..will you go out with me to a movie on saturday." Took you long enough to ask Sword boy." And at the same time I stood up leaving him all alone. "WAs that a yes or a no?" He asked. I turned around and roll my eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" I asked. Tears fall on my arms as I remember that memory. Like it was just a while ago. The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page